reason 3 not to bet on duels
by NotWritingAnymore
Summary: maybe i should start calling these stories 'reasons to bet on duels'.... you can probobly guess what happened. Halloween special! warnings: explicit content, Chazz/Jaden, cross-dressing
1. Chapter 1

A/N: a belated Halloween special…even though the fact that it's Halloween has almost nothing to do with the lemon… oh well! It gave me another reason to put Jaden in a dress! Oh and of course I **own** **nothing**!!

The chatter and idle conversation stopped as the two boys arrived at the party.

"Chazz, everyone is staring at me…" Jaden Yuki whispered harshly to his lover.

"Deal with it. You lost the bet," was all the black slifer said as he pulled Jaden farther into the party area. Both of them had been smart enough to agree to yet another bet. Chazz had won and now his boy friend was utterly humiliated.

'Why does me losing always involve me cross-dressing and getting embarrassed?' the slacker and his rival were attending a Halloween party being thrown in front of the abandoned dorm; and thanks to loosing yet _another_ duel bet, Chazz had gotten to pick out Jaden's costume.

Now almost half the kids at Duel Academy were staring at their great hero, who thanks to his maniacal boyfriend—not that any of them knew he was his boyfriend—was wearing a witch costume. And not one of the tasteful pretty ones, no he was stuck in one of the slutty ones. Black strappy stilettos, green and black striped stockings, a black and dark violet ruffled thigh length skirt, and corset with violet lacing and long sleeves that flared out at the wrists.

"Jaden?" Syrus asked nervously as walked up to his best friend.

"Oh, err hey Sy," Jaden said in an even more nervous tone. Scratching the back of his head he waved to his friend—who was dressed in a cheesy pirate costume. Chazz snickered and Jaden shot him a small glare.

"Mingle with your loser friends," he said smirking and showing his fangs—he was dressed as a vampire it just went so well with his already pale skin. He held up a witch's hat that was dark violet with dark green spider webs embroidered on it. "I'm going to get something to drink, and keep you hat on." With that he adorned Jaden with the hat and walked away.

Jaden frowned and straightened his hat; looking back at Syrus he gave a weak laugh. "How's it going?"

"I'm not sure I even want to know but…why are you dressed like that?" Sy asked as he eyed the taller boy suspiciously.

"Well I kind of lost a bet and umm Chazz got to pick out my costume,"

"Why would Chazz make you wear that?"

"It's Chazz," Jaden said with a shrug of his shoulders, as they wondered deeper into the party. Jaden was glad people had stopped staring—for the most part—and had resumed chatting. "He just likes to make me miserable you know?"

Both boys stopped walking as they were assaulted by a fit of laughter. Looking over Jaden sweat-dropped as he saw Jesse doubled over in a fit of—seemingly—uncontrollable laughter. "Nice outfit," he gasped standing up straight and wiping at his teary eyes. Edging closer to Jaden he elbowed him and whispered, "Think it suites you." He winked and started laughing again.

The previous statement that no one knew Chazz was Jaden's boyfriend wasn't exactly accurate. The country boy was the only one that knew, having walked in on them once, but that's a totally different story—literally. The sound of someone clearing their throat caught the small group's attention.

"Hey Chazz," Jaden said, even if he was annoyed at his lover for making him wear his outfit he was still glad to see him. The black slifer just nodded and moved closer to Jaden, and in between him and Jesse.

"Here," he said and handed his slacker a glass of punch. Jaden took it happily and sipped on it. "Nice costume Anderson." Chazz scoffed as took a drink from his own punch. The blue haired teen had made true to his accent and was dressed in a rather realistic cowboy costume—sexy leather chaps and all.

Jess just huffed and stuck his tongue out at the—in his opinion—jackass. "Like I care what you think. Dirty blood sucker." He teased back. Chazz just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Jaden. The brunette gave him a small smile and moved just a little closer to him.

A smile tugged at the black slifer's lips. He like being close to Jaden even if he wouldn't let anyone else know it. "Need more punch?" he asked as he noticed that his slacker's glass was empty. Jaden just nodded and Chazz gave him his glass taking the empty one.

Jaden took the almost full glass from his boyfriend, letting his fingers brush against the pale ones. He wished he could be closer to Chazz. He was happy with what they had, and he knew that the other boy really care about him; but he wanted to do things that other couples did. He wanted to hold Chazz's hand and be able to cuddle up to him when it got cold outside—as corny as both of those things sounded. It was actually rather cold out now and Jaden shivered a little, rubbing one of his arms.

Chazz noticed this and without thinking wrapped one arm around the other boy's waist pulling him in close. Chestnut eyes widened a little at the sudden display of affection—as small as it was.

Syrus once again eyed Jaden suspiciously. 'Something's up with him and Chazz,' the bluenette thought, but didn't say anything. He also didn't miss that Jesse's expression didn't change, almost like he didn't find it all that unusual. He just give his friend a calculating look and then went back to talking with Jesse, he'd get Jaden alone latter and talk to him.

Later had come about an hour later. Alexis and Atticus had shown up and Chazz was conversing with the Rhodes brother, while subtly flirting with his sister. Syrus wasn't sure were Jesse had wondered off to but he didn't really care. He spotted Jaden at the snack bar picking through the few things to eat that were left.

"Hey Jay, can I talk to you?" Syrus asked coming to stand next to his friend. Jaden currently had several shrimp stuffed in his mouth and nodded with a muffled—and oh so atractive—'umuff'. "You and Chazz seem to be getting along pretty well lately, there isn't something going on between you two is there?"

The brunette nearly choked on his shrimp, swallowing hard he got them down and gasped out, "What would give you that idea?" his voice cracked a little and chestnut eyes darted around briefly before looking back too Syrus.

'The eye thing. So he is hiding something,' the shorter boy had picked up on little things that gave Jaden away when he was trying to hide or lie about something. "Well just that you two seem a little closer lately. You know the tutoring"—that was Jaden's cover when he went to see Chazz—"not to mention your costume and earlier tonight…" he let the last bit hang, knowing Jaden would know what he was talking about.

"Oh… um well…" Jaden wasn't sure what to say. He knew Sy was on to him—the little guy was pretty perceptive— but he also knew Chazz didn't really want anyone to know about them. 'But he's my best friend and he's bound to fine out sooner or later.' "Sy if I tell you something you promise to keep it a secret?" he asked, voice dropping to a low whisper.

"Of course Jay. I would never betray your confidence," Syrus replied with one of his far too kind smiles.

"I mean not tell anyone, not even Chazz."

"Yes Jaden I won't tell anyone, not even Chazz.

"Okay then," the slacker said, wringing his hands he glanced around to make sure no one was close enough to hear. "I'm kind of… going out with Chazz." Silver eyes got noticeably wider at this new information. Jaden waited for his friend to respond in some overly loud way, but he was met with silence. "Come on Sy say something."

"I didn't know you were…_gay_," Syrus started.

"That's not a problem, is it?" Jaden was now getting a little defensive.

"No, it's just…you're one of the straightest guys I know. Of at least you acted like it. I'm just surprised." The bluenette assured his friend. "But _Chazz_? I mean isn't he kind of you know…a jerk?"

"Well he was but not anymore, at least not to me," Jaden said in a slightly airy tone.

"Well I'm glad. You're my friend Jaden, as long as you're happy I'm happy for you… But I don't get it, why did you make me promise not to tell Chazz? I mean if you're going out with him then doesn't he already know," 'even your smart enough to know that.' He added in his head.

"Well he doesn't want anyone to know yet. Sooo…."

"Keep it a secret, got it Jay!" the short boy said with a smile and a thumbs up. Jaden grinned back and returned the hand gesture.

"Hey slacker!" both boys turned to see Chazz approaching them, an annoyed look plastered on his face.

'Oh god! Don't tell me he somehow heard me tell Syrus,' Jaden thought in a small panic as his boyfriend approached.

"We're leaving," he said sternly, grabbing Jaden's arm. It was then that Atticus came running up behind Chazz.

"Oh come on Chazz I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" he said with a slightly pleading look in his eyes. It was then that Jaden noticed the large wet spot that covered the front of Chazz's shirt and went all the way down to his pants.

"What happened Chazz?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"This idiot,"—he gestured to Atticus—"somehow managed to spill the whole punch bowl on me." His voice was calm but had a very pissed off under tone that threatened to erupt at any moment.

"Okay, sorry Sy looks like I've got to go," he gave his best friend a small wave as his grumbling lover pulled him away. Syrus just waved back, not being upset now that he knew about Jaden and Chazz being together. He understood completely.

TBC.

A/N: first chappy finished! *throws confetti* Lemon in next chapter…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: warning*waves orange flags* Lemon ahead! Oh and I still **own** **nothing***starts to cry*

000

"Man I hate these shoes and this stupid hat!" Jaden grumbled, as they stepped inside Chazz's dorm room. Pulling the four inch heels from his feet he tossed them and the witch hat on the floor next to the door and continued into the renovated dorm.

"You think that's bad! Try walking halfway across campus sopping wet and sticky!" Chazz called from the bathroom. The slacker gave a small laugh at his boyfriend's situation. "You better not be laughing!"

"Oh don't worry Chazz, I'm not!" he replied to the black slifer as he made his way into Chazz's bed room. With a heavy sigh he laid back on the soft bed. "So, how exactly did Atticus manage to spill the whole bowl of punch on you?" he asked with a chuckle.

There was a groan from the bathroom—which had a door connecting it to the bedroom. "I honestly don't know. He was being his normal over exaggerated self, and the next thing I know one of his stupid hand gestures had the punch bowl spilling all over me." Chazz explained from the other room, as he wiped down his sticky chest with a damp wash cloth. Unbuckling his jeans he pulled them off with his boxers and wiped down his legs as well.

"Well that's Atticus for you," Jaden replied as he heard his boyfriend exit the bathroom, and enter the bedroom. He sat up to look at him and was surprised by Chazz's naked appearance. "Umm, Chazz what happened to you clothes?"

"They were all sticky from the punch," he said walking over to the bed. Sitting down on the bed next to Jaden he smirked. "And besides it will make things faster if one of us is already naked." Jaden blushed and tried to keep his eyes from wondering over the blacknette's body. He had seen him naked before of course, but it never ceased to amaze him how hot Chazz was.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look in that costume?" onyx eyes roamed Jaden's still clothed form, one pale spidery hand coming up to stroke one of his flushed cheeks. "All I've been able to think about all night was how I was going to rip it off you." He leaned in close as he spoke, licking the outer shell of his slacker's ear. Said slacker let out a small mewl as the sensitive skin was caressed by the wet muscle.

"Chazz…" he gasped as his lover bit down on the cartilage. There was a small pin point of pain from where Chazz's fangs dug into the thin layer of skin. He had gotten the good kind; the ones you glue to your teeth so they wouldn't come off. The phony vampire moved from Jaden's ear to his jaw line, nipping at the tan skin.

"I love the way it sounds when you say my name," he whispered in a husky voice as his lips moved to his slacker's neck. "Say it again." He bit down, gently running his fake fangs over the smooth skin.

"Chaaazz…" the brunette drawled as he felt little welts rise in the wake of the fangs. One of his hands came to tangle itself in ebony locks and force Chazz's face up to his. The black slifer didn't protest and pressed his lips to Jaden's in a passionate kiss. Jaden moaned as a not so foreign object licked at his lower lip. Opening his mouth he gladly let his boyfriend's tongue into his mouth.

With a drawn out grown Chazz pushed his tongue into the wet cavern; at the same time he pushed Jaden back onto the bed lying on top of him. One of his spidery hands crept under Jaden's skirt to massage him through the stockings and—so he assumed—panties. The brunette kneed and ran his blunt finger nails down Chazz's bare back. Pulling away so that only their tongues still touched, the black slifer looked down at Jaden with half lidded eyes. His lover looked back at him the same way and Chazz's stiffening member twitched with anticipation.

With a deep growl Chazz pressed his mouth back against Jaden's in a forceful demanding kiss. The brunette moaned and dug his fingers into Chazz's back harder. With a rough yank the black slifer removed his lover's stockings and panties. Jaden gasped into Chazz's mouth and pulled away to moan when a cool hand grasped his heated flesh.

"Ahh! Chazz!" he moaned as said boy stroked his erection in slow firm movements. "Ummm…f-faster. Please," chestnut eyes looked into onyx with clouded passion.

"Hmm, actually I have a better idea," the blacknette said as he let go of Jaden. The other boy whimpered at the loss and looked at Chazz with wanton eyes. The paler male smirked and pulled Jaden's stockings and panties all the way off. Tossing the panties off the bed he moved to straddle his lover's chest. "Trust me?" his slacker nodded and Chazz took both his wrists in one hand. He pulled them up above Jaden's head and wrapped the stockings around them a few times. Once he was sure they were bound together tightly, he tied the stockings to the head board leaving just enough slack to keep Jaden's arms in a—somewhat— comfortable position.

"Chazz?" Jaden questioned as he tested the restraints. He couldn't move his arms very much without the nylon digging into his wrists. Chazz smirked and bent to kiss Jaden reassuringly. He nipped at his lower lip before moving to his tanned neck. Biting gently he sucked until there was a deep hickey. Jaden mewled softly, as his black slifer blew hot breath over the bruised skin.

A spidery hand made its way back under Jaden's skirt and began to stroke his leaking dick again. This time when the brunette pleaded for a faster pace he was given it along with a few more love bites on his neck. Chazz's other hand began to work on the front of Jaden's corset, pulling loose the violet ribbon that kept the front closed. He pulled at it until it was undone enough to show most of Jaden's tan, toned chest. Leaning down he took one erect nipple into his mouth suckling it gently, before biting down.

"Ahh! Chazz…unnn," Jaden gasped out and arched up from the bed. The black slifer smirked and bit down again, this time making sure to use the fangs he still wore. "Ow! Umm…" the brunette's cock twitched in Chazz's hand at the small spike of pain.

Chazz's hand momentarily stopped stroking Jaden and the other boy kneed in protest. His other hand came down and took over were its twin had left off. The hand that had previously been fondling Jaden was wet with precum and moved back to stroke between the firm globs of Jaden's ass. Said teen arched again as he was invaded by two of Chazz's wet fingers.

"You like having my fingers up your ass Jaden?" Chazz asked breathing hotly over his slacker's abused nipple.

"Yeah…" the slacker breathed out, sucking in a sharp breath as the digits were pushed further in. He twisted against the restraints as he was molested from the inside. Chazz smirked at this and released his lover's member in favor of pinching a dusty nipple instead. "No...Unn, don't stop…Chazz," the pale teen ignored his boyfriend's whimpers and went back to abusing a nipple with his teeth, letting the other be tweaked by his long fingers.

Jaden gave an annoyed groan as his erection was ignored and once again twisted his writes against the stockings. 'Damn it Chazz...' he cursed in his head and tugged at the nylon again. He bit the inside of his cheek in pain as the unyielding material bit into his flesh. "Chazz, no more prep. Just take me…please!"

"You're not stretched enough yet…but if you slick me up a little…" Jaden nodded yes, instantly understanding what his lover was hinting at. Chazz smirked as he pulled his fingers out and moved back up to straddle Jaden's chest. Holding the base of his member he angled it so Jaden could take it into his mouth. The slacker did just that and the blacknette groaned at the wet heat.

Jaden sucked on the head for a moment before taking in as much as he could from the—rather awkward—angle he was at. Running his tongue flat up the pulsing organ he mentally smiled at the moan he pulled from his lover. Twisting his wet muscle around the rigid flesh he hummed softly, and received another pleasured moan from Chazz. The slacker groaned in protest as he felt Chazz start to pull away, but could do nothing to stop it.

"Oh quit complaining," the black slifer scolded. Resituating himself between Jaden's legs he lifted one over his shoulder, resting the other on his hip. Taking a deep breath Chazz pushed in slowly, letting his lover feel every slick inch.

Jaden groaned at the slow entry and looked up at his lover with pleading chestnut eyes. "Please Chazz…move," he panted out when his black slifer didn't move. Chazz pulled out and thrust back in at a slow rate, loving the flushed look on his partners face.

Jaden gasped every time the tip of Chazz's cock brushed against his prostate. His hazy eyes watching Chazz move; loving the ripple of muscle under his pale skin. It wasn't often that Chazz was completely naked during their lovemaking and he took every opportunity to ogle the fine specimen that was his boyfriend.

"F-faster…Ahh god yeah!" Jaden's panted plea was answered with a pickup in tempo and force. "Unnn...Ha-ahh!" the stocking were now getting very annoying. He ached to touch Chazz and his wrists were getting raw from pulling against them. "Ch-Chazz! Ohhh…I want to touch you."

"Do you now?" the—slightly cruel—black slifer panted. "Well if you can get your hands free then have at it." He picked up his pace again pounding into Jaden with more force. The tan boy cried out and yanked at the restraints, but only succeeded in drawing a small amount of blood from his abused writes.

"Ow! Uuhhh...god Chazz feels so good!" the pleasure filled slacker gasped in a husky voice. His adrenalin laced brain equating the pain into pleasure.

"Yeah… I know… you're always so tight unnn," Chazz replied between heavy breaths. "God so close!" Jaden moaned and nodded his head in agreement as he too felt his climax nearing. Reaching above Jaden, Chazz pulled at the stockings until they came undone from the head board. Pulling Jaden up into his lap he continued to thrust into him with strong juts of his hips.

Jaden immediately brought his arms up and looped them over Chazz's neck. Leaning in he meshed their mouths together and pushed his tongue into the others mouth. Chazz groaned and mover his tongue swiftly against Jaden's. The blacknette pushed the ruffles of his lovers skirt out of the way, and once again began to pump Jaden's straining hard-on.

"Cha-azz! Ohhaahh! I-I'm!" Jaden arched toward his partner and climaxed hard. Chazz buried his face in the crook of Jaden's shoulder and neck. Biting down hard he emptied himself inside the other boy. Jaden's spamming muscles milking out every last drop of his essence.

Jaden let out several shuddering breaths and fell back onto the bed, evidently making Chazz fall on top of him. The pale male just lay on top of his lover as his brain tried to restart. "Owww," Jaden groaned as the adrenalin of sex started to dissipate. He could now clearly feel the pain in his wrists and neck.

"Here," Chazz said pulling Jaden's arms off his neck. It took him a few moments but he managed to get the stockings off his boyfriend's raw wrists. "Better?

"Yeah, but…" Jaden reached up to his neck and winced as he touched the bite on his neck. Chazz had actually broken the skin and it throbbed. Bringing his hand back down he revealed the source of most of the pain. "Think you lost this." He said with small laugh.

Chazz smirked and took the fang from his boyfriend; apparently one of them had broken off when he bit Jaden. "Sorry about that." He tossed it on the night stand and with a sharp tug pulled the other off as well, tossing it away with its mate. Rolling off Jaden he pulled the other boy against his chest, spooning him. He nuzzled his slacker's neck and placed soft kisses on it.

Jaden sighed and was relaxing into his lover's warm body when he remembered something. "Hey Chazz?" all he got was a 'hum' it response. "Hypothetically…how mad would you be if I told someone we were together?"

The black slifer's brow frowned slightly but he decided not to jump to conclusions. "Hypothetically, it would depend on who you told… but I might be a little pissed. Why?"

"Well…you see Sy kind of…sort of knows…" Jaden said, then tensed as he waited for Chazz to hit him.

"You told him? Oh well."

"You mean you're not mad?"

"Psshh, why would I be? What's that little shrimp going to do? Now if you had told someone like…Atticus, then I would be pissed," Chazz explained.

"Atticus? What would be so bad about him knowing?" the brunette questioned.

"Because," the black slifer scoffed. "If you told him, half the school would know in an hour."

"Yeah, I guess you've got a point!" Jaden chuckled and Chazz joined his boyfriend in the light laughter.

FIN.

A/N: **ME**: happy Halloween!! **CHAZZ**: Halloween's already over you loser! **ME**: yeah about that… sorry it's so late *sweat-drops* **CHAZZ**: like I care. I still got to get Jaden in a dress again*gets nose bleed* **JADEN**: why does me losing always end with me in a dress? **ME**: because I'm the author, and it makes me and Chazz happy. Deal with it!


End file.
